


In Our Bedroom, After The War

by flawedamythyst



Series: The Truth In The Lie [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's it like in the camp after Sam and Dean hit the highway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Bedroom, After The War

“They were _brothers_?” said Andrew for about the fifteenth time since Sam and Dean had left and they'd all gone back to his and Charlie's cabin. No one was in the mood to go to bed right away, not after everything they'd seen that night.

“You seem really fixated on that,” said Paul, holding Ray comfortingly close against him as he sat on the bed. “You think you'd be more freaked out that Victor and Marcus were heart-eating monsters.”

“I'm working up to being freaked out about that,” admitted Andrew. “I just...come on, we all saw them kiss, right? And they're brothers? That's fucked up.”

“True,” said Gerald slowly, sitting on the floor and holding on to his knees, “but there was always something kinda off about them. Sometimes when they touched it seemed kinda forced.”

“Yeah,” agreed Charlie. He was sitting on the one chair in the room, and he and Andrew were carefully ignoring each other. Paul had spent the last hour waiting for them to tear each other apart, but they seemed content to just shelve their relationship issues until later. He couldn't imagine ever being able to do that if he found Ray cheating on him, but then, he couldn't really imagine Ray cheating on him, either. “I figured that maybe they didn't really do PDAs where they were from in case they got beaten up, but I guess it makes sense that they were brothers.”

“And Dean was moody all the time,” added Gerald.

“Oh, please,” said Andrew scornfully. “Like any of you had any fucking clue they were related.” He was pacing round the room, unable to settle. “I mean...they kissed! Can you imagine kissing your siblings?!”

Ray made a face. “My sister's twelve, dude,” he objected. It was the first thing he'd said in ages, and Paul felt some of his tension relax at the sign that he wasn't completely freaking out.

“My brother's thirty-two,” said Andrew. “Doesn't make me want to kiss him any more than I would a twelve-year-old.”

There was a pause while everyone made an 'euw' face. Paul didn't even have any siblings, but he still thought the idea of kissing them was disgusting.

The door opened and he felt Ray jump slightly against him. He squeezed reassuringly at his shoulder as Nick and James came in.

“Okay,” said Nick tiredly, “I think we've cleared up everything that might point straight to murder.”

James slumped on to the bed next to Paul and Ray and collapsed backwards to lie out on it. “Who knew hiding evidence was so much hard work?” he said. “I have a new respect for criminals.”

Nick laughed, and sat down next to him. “So, we all got our stories straight?” he asked.

“Yep,” said Paul. “We had a campfire, there were s'mores and hotdogs and fun, then we all went to bed and when we woke up Victor, Marcus, Sam and Dean were all missing.”

“And nothing seemed off last night,” added Andrew in a singsong voice, “And no we didn't notice anything weird about them on the rest of the trip, except apparently they were _brothers_!”

“Jesus, get over it already,” said Charlie huffily.

Andrew ignored him. “You guys know more about them, right?” he said to Nick. “You said they had FBI files. Are they even gay?”

Nick shrugged. “I haven't read their files, just glanced at bits of them. I've no idea, really.”

“I think Sam had a girlfriend who died in some mysterious way,” offered James. “Henrickson was going on about trying to somehow link one of them into having done it.”

Andrew scowled. “So he's probably straight,” he muttered.

“For God's sake, Andrew,” snapped Charlie. “Gay, straight, in some kind of fucked-up relationship with his brother – it really doesn't matter. He wouldn't have fucked you anyway.”

Andrew glared at him. “Because he's not a slut?” he asked, pointedly.

“Okay,” interjected Gerald, standing up. “I think it's time for bed.”

“Yeah,” agreed Paul, glancing at Ray and hoping he was feeling together enough to go back to their cabin. He just wanted to curl up in bed with him and hold on. Ray caught his eye and smiled – slightly shakily, but it was enough to let Paul know that everything was going to be fine. He stood up, and held his hand out to Ray, who took it and pulled himself up. “Come on, baby,” Paul said to him quietly. “Let's go to bed.”

Ray squeezed his hand. “Okay,” he said, then glanced nervously out of the window. “Um,” he added, looking at Nick. “Would you walk us back?”

Nick met Paul's eyes for a moment, and Paul shrugged at him. If that was what it took to make Ray feel safe, then that was fine by him. Nick nodded. “Our cabin is right by yours anyway,” he said.

James stood up and stretched. “Tomorrow's going to suck,” he said, glumly as they left the cabin, Gerald following close behind. “Who'd have guessed we'd end up lying to the police?”

“Could be worse,” said Nick, slinging his arm around James's waist. “We could be trying to make them believe what really happened.”

James shuddered. “Yeah, that would be ridiculous,” he agreed.

Gerald turned off to head to his own cabin and Paul watched him disappear into the dark, not envying him having to spend the night alone at all. But then, maybe Charlie would find his way out there later.

When they got to their cabin, Ray hesitated outside the door, clinging tightly to Paul's hand.

“It's okay,” said Paul. “They're dead, remember?”

“In horror movies, it's always when they finally feel safe that they get attacked,” pointed out Ray in a trembling voice.

“Sam and Dean wouldn't have left if there was anything to be worried about,” said Nick. “It's over. You don't have to worry.”

Ray nodded jerkily and Paul let go of his hand to pull him into a proper hug. “It's going to be okay,” he promised. “I won't let anything happen to you.” Ray relaxed against him, and Paul pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Love you,” he whispered.

Ray smiled up at him. “I love you,” he replied. He took a deep breath. “Let's go to bed.” He looked at Nick and James. “Good night.”

Nick smiled back. “Night,” he said. “Hope you sleep okay.” He and James headed off to their cabin.

“Not sure I'm ever going to sleep again,” muttered Ray. Paul stroked his hand down Ray's shoulder and pulled him into their cabin, where they could curl up in bed together and forget the rest of the world existed.


End file.
